I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and more particularly to highly detectable pilot structures for location detection in a wireless network.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and to communicate information regardless of where a user is located (e.g., inside or outside a structure) and regardless of whether a user is stationary or moving (e.g., in a vehicle, walking). For example, voice, data, video, and so forth can be provided through wireless communication systems. A typical wireless communication system, or network, can provide multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system can use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), and others.
Mobile positioning techniques are utilized for many location based services, such as emergency services, advertising, and so forth. Mobile location can be estimated based on measurements from satellites and terrestrial base stations. Satellite measurements can be utilized in rural and suburban areas. However, satellite measurements might be less available (or not available at all) in dense urban and indoor areas. Thus, base station measurements can be utilized more often for mobile positioning in areas where satellite measurements are not readily available and base station measurements have an important role in mobile positioning.